


The Group Chat Of Doom

by caffeinated_pens



Series: My Teen!Lock, Kid!Lock, and Uni!Lock Things [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Group Chat Fic, Group chat, Mary Ships It, Mary has secrets, More characters to be added, More ships to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teen John Watson, Teen Molly Hooper, Teen Sherlock, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinated_pens/pseuds/caffeinated_pens
Summary: I love group chat fics, so this is to cure all my boredom and writer's block.





	1. I WAS BORED

**_2:14 am_ **

 

**John Watson started this chat**

 

**John Watson added Sherlock Holmes**

 

**John Watson added Molly Hooper**

  
  
  


**John Watson:** Hello fellow classmates

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** Why

 

**John Watson:** I have created this chat to discuss class projects

 

**John Watson:** We are in the same bio class are we not ??

 

**Molly Hooper:** Hi!

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** So what projects did you have in mind?

 

**John Watson:** …

 

**Molly Hooper:** i’m glad to hang out :D idc about projects

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** Why have you decided to bother me at this hour?

 

**John Watson:** I WAS BORED

 

**John Watson:** ….

 

**John Watson:** shit

 

**Molly Hooper:** YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST SAID RIGHT

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** Hypocrite!

 

**John Watson:** well you cant complain about me waking you up since you dont sleep to begin with!

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** Your grammar is atrocious.

 

**Molly Hooper:** this is going to be fun

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** Goodnight.  For you at least, I will be in my kitchen doing experiments.

 

**John Watson:** Don’t you have a family to worry about waking?

 

**Sherlock Holmes is no longer online**


	2. ~~THE CULT OF THE MIGHTY RAMEN~~

**11:13 am**

 

**John Watson:** U guys there?

 

**Molly Hooper:** John!!!!!  I’m in class

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** I am still not able to figure out the purpose of this group message.

 

**John Watson:** ‘Beep boop beep bop I’m Sherlock’

 

**Molly Hooper:** !!!In class!!!

 

**John Watson:** TuRn yoUr PhOnE oFF tHeN

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** That sentence made me want to throw up.

 

**John Watson:** wHy Is ThaT mYY dEaAr fRIEnD/??//

 

**Sherlock Holmes has left the chat**

  
  


**3:23 pm**

 

**John Watson:** hey

 

**Molly Hooper:** Hey.

 

**John Watson added Sherlock Holmes**

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** Why must you insist on torturing me?

 

**John Watson:** it is our duty as your friends.

 

**Molly Hooper named the chat ‘** **_Sherlock’s Torture Chamber_ ** **’**

 

**Molly Hooper:** YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE

 

**John Watson:** lol

 

**John Watson added Mary Morstan**

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** She is not even in our biology class!

 

**Mary Morstan:** I came here to have a good time and honestly I’m feeling so attacked right now.

 

**Mary Morstan:** Seriously tho wtf have I just entered

 

**Molly Hooper:**  WELCOME TO THE SHERLOCK TORTURE CHAMBER!

 

**John Watson:** COME ONE COME ALL!!  WATCH US TORTURE OUR GOOD FRIEND THE GRAMMAR NAZI!!!

 

**Mary Morstan:** Is this a cult?

 

**Mary Morstan:** If so, I am totally in, can our god just be ramen?

 

**John Watson changed the chat name to ‘** **_~~THE CULT OF THE MIGHTY RAMEN~~_ ** **’**

  
**Sherlock Holmes:** I hate you all.


	3. Not Gay

**2:55 am**

**Sherlock Holmes:** John.

 **Sherlock Holmes:** John.

 **Sherlock Holmes:** John.

 **John Watson:** What?????!!

 **Sherlock Holmes:** Bored.

 **John Watson:** It’s 3 AM!

 **Sherlock Holmes:** Come over.

 **Mary Morstan:** get it Sherlock ;D

 **John Watson:** MARY STFU

 **John Watson:** I'm not gay!

**Mary Morstan changed John Watson’s name to Not Gay**

**Not Gay:** Ha ha very funny

 **Sherlock Holmes:** Come over.

 **Not Gay:** IT

 **Not Gay:** IS

 **Not Gay:** 3 AM

 **Mary Morstan:** I'll come over which window is yours

 **Sherlock Holmes:** You see, John? This is how you be a good friend.

 **Sherlock Holmes:** I still only want John though.

**Mary Morstan changed Sherlock Holmes’ name to Not**

**Mary Morstan changed John Watson’s name to Gay**

**Not:** Yes, very clever.

 **Mary Morstan:** No need to be sassy.

 **Gay:** I AM NOT GAY


	4. This is going to be fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing our favorite slightly older wise gays

**3:10 am**

 

**Not:** Please, John.

 

**Not:** I’m bored.

 

**Gay:** What about your family?

 

**Not:** My parents are out of town.

 

**Not:** Mycroft has someone over.

 

**Not:** John.

  
**Not:** They’re making noises.

 

**Not:** John help me.

 

**Mary Morstan:** OH MY GOD

 

**Mary Morstan:** SHERLOCK WHO IS IT

 

**Mary Morstan:** guy or girl?

 

**Mary Morstan:** Do they have a car outside?? What does it look like???

 

**Not:** Male.  No car in view.

 

**Not:** Update: Whoever it is is using my brother’s name a lot right now.  I think I’m dying.

 

**Gay:** ….

 

**Gay added Greg Lestrade**

 

**Gay:**

 

**Gay:**

**  
** **Gay:**

 

**Gay:**

 

**Mary Morstan:** Wtf are you doing

 

**Gay:** Testing a theory

 

**Gay:**

 

**Gay:**

**  
** **Gay:**

 

**Greg Lestrade:** WHO THE HELL KEEPS TEXTING ME IM IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING

 

**Mary Morstan:** ….

 

**Mary Morstan:** oh my god

 

**Gay:** in the middle of what, exactly?????

 

**Not:** No.

 

**Greg Lestrade:** shit

 

**Not:** NO.

 

**Not has left the chat**

 

**Mary Morstan added Not**

 

**Mary Morstan:** Oh my god

 

**Mary Morstan:** OH

 

**Mary Morstan:** MY

 

**Mary Morstan:** GOD

 

**Not:** This is not happening.

 

**Greg Lestrade:** I have no idea what you’re all talking about

 

**Gay:** I knew it.

 

**Not has left the chat**

 

**Mary Morstan added Not**

 

**Mary Morstan added Mycroft Holmes**

  
**Mary Morstan:** This is going to be fun


	5. Where were you on the night of the fourth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interrogation of sorts.

**3:22 am**

 

**Greg Lestrade:** ...i can explain?

 

**Gay:** Oh please do

 

**Greg Lestrade:** first of all who is Gay

 

**Gay has changed Gay’s name to John Watson**

 

**Mary Morstan:** we have lots to discuss methinks

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** What is the meaning of this?

 

**Molly Hooper:**  WHAT IS GOING ON HERE I AM TRYING TO SLEEP

 

**Mary Morstan:**  Welcome to the interrogation my dears!

 

**Greg Lestrade:**  I

 

**Greg Lestrade:**  Can

 

**Greg Lestrade:**  EXPLAIN

 

**Not:**  Yes.

 

**Not:**  Please do explain why you are having intercourse with my brother.

 

**Mycroft Holmes:**  Sherlock!

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** Whatever you lot are implying is absolutely absurd.  Why must you target me like this?

 

**Mary Morstan:**  *shines light in your face* John and I ask the questions here.

 

**John Watson:**  *clears throat*

 

**John Watson:**  Where were you on the night of the fourth???????!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Mycroft Holmes:** Filing papers at work.

 

**John Watson:**  you weren’t supposed to answer that

 

**Mycroft Holmes:**  Why not?

 

**John Watson:**  never mind

 

**Not:**  Back to the issue at hand.

 

**Mary Morstan:**  Awww look at him, all on task :D

 

**Not:**  Never talk about me like that again.

 

**Mary Morstan changed Not’s name to My sWeEt bAbY boY**

 

**My sWeEt bAbY boY:** I despise you.

 

**My sWeEt bAbY boY changed My sWeEt bAbY boY’s name to Sherlock Holmes**

 

**Sherlock Holmes:** Lestrade.

 

**Sherlock Holmes:**  Are you sleeping with my brother?

 

**Mycroft Holmes:**  Stop this immediately.

 

**Sherlock Holmes:**  Are you?

 

**Mycroft Holmes:**  Stop!

 

**Sherlock Holmes:**  Are you sleeping with Lestrade?

 

**Mycroft Holmes:**  Stop it!

 

**Mycroft Holmes has left the chat**

 

**Sherlock Holmes:**  Mary, are you going to add him again or should I?

 

**Mary Morstan:**  I… I don’t know man.

 

**Sherlock Holmes:**  Why?

 

**Mary Morstan:**  He clearly wants us to leave him alone.

 

**Molly Hooper:**  Yeah….

 

**John Watson:**  I didn’t even know either them… y’know… liked blokes

 

**Sherlock Holmes:**  Neither did I.

 

**Molly Hooper:**  Me neither.... You think anyone knew?

 

**Mary Morstan has gone offline**


End file.
